


Bitten Podfic (written by bandanaye)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let his instincts take over for a moment as he buried his face in the boy's exposed neck, a tongue pressing against the delicate skin and hunting down the racing pulse. Sebastian inhaled the boy's delicious scent, his fangs impulsively beginning to extend in preparation. *I am just the narrator; this was written by bandanaye from fanfiction.net. all credit goes to the original author, who I thank for giving me permission to record and post this fantastic story!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten Podfic (written by bandanaye)

Link to podfic:

Chapters 1-5 (Out of 14): http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qbzzy5i696z6ghy/Bitten_1-5.mp3

Chapters 6-10: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/emk1gsgb7qhlgew/Bitten_6-10.wma

Chapters 11-End: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dhnmrxq9u4224t2/Bitten_11-End.wma


End file.
